


Gift From Heaven

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Heaven's blessing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Affairs, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Cheating, Depression, Heavy Angst, Loyalty, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Onesided Love, Regrets, Sexual Violence, Soulmate AU, Suffering, looking for his soul mate, omegaverse AU, teminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Gifts are unexpected things, like Katsuki Yuuri.





	Gift From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me! I promise I'll make it up to U~
> 
> also pardon me for the errors and mistakes, #Ihavenobeta also #studyingfornextsem #shittylawlyf

Title: Gift From Heaven  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

 

* * *

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe my father set me up with this damn marriage” groaned by the Russian CEO and drowned one drink his friend served him.

 

“Here” his Swiss friend handed him another hard drink sounding sympathetic to his friend. “When will be the wedding?” asked by the Swiss.

 

“Next week, I can't believe this” he slumped on the counter and groaned angrily.

 

“Well, you just have to put up with it, I mean the person you’re about to be married might be against it too you know” suggested by his Swiss friend now wiping some glass.

 

“You might be right” sighed by the Russian, “I also had read his background, he’s a male Omega and he’s a push over”

 

“Well, you might not have a problem there, Viktor!”

 

“What do you mean?” hissed by Viktor.

 

“I mean you can order him around and point out that you guys could get married as your family benefit to it, while you both do your own business! Easy as that”

 

“I can deal with that, you’re a genius Chris!” said Viktor happily raising his glass of Vodka.

 

“That’s what I’m here for right? And besides have you found your childhood love yet?”

 

“Sadly no” he sighed.

 

A week later Viktor took no part on the wedding preparation and let his parents: Yakov and Lilia handle it, walking down the aisle is his wife to be, but unlike any other groom he gave cold look at the poor Omega.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov do you take Yuuri Katsuki to be your lawf-”

 

“I do” Viktor wants to get the ceremony over already.

 

And the priest turned to Yuuri, and repeated, “I-I do”

 

“You may now kiss your mate” said the priest smiling.

 

Viktor gave him a peck and the poor Omega blushed and hid behind his bouquet of flowers.

 

Evening came and both are expected to mate, “Listen, I only put up to this because our family can benefit and so as my business, now I want to make things clear, whatever business I have or yours let’s keep it to ourselves alright?” the poor Omega only nodded, “They expect us to mate and me marking you so turn around” in split second the Alpha turned him and bit his scent gland and left to sleep to his own room.

 

Poor omega only sobbed and cried on to his room.

 

A week later, Yuuri had been tending the house while Viktor would work and go home late, Yuuri as loyal omega as he was raised he would make dinner and wait for his husband only to be disappointed.

 

One night Yuuri fell asleep on the dinning table when Viktor sneaked in with a woman in tow, “Shit” Viktor cursed when Yuuri rubbed his eyes awake.

 

“Oh… I’m sorry” and the poor Omega run up to his room, Viktor sending the lady home after that.

 

The next day Yuuri would just forget what Viktor did and would be his usual self and help Viktor, even if the Alpha pushes him.

 

Another week later Viktor repeated bring home some of his bar flings and it would end up being caught by the waiting Yuuri.

 

Viktor’s anger and sexual frustration build up and he started hitting Yuuri, the poor Omega remained quiet and never utter a word to defend himself.

 

“Uhm… I made breakfast” said Yuuri in a low voice offered what he made.

 

“I’ll get some food on my way to office” hissed by Viktor and bumped the Omega by his shoulder causing Yuuri to stumble backwards a bit.

 

Suddenly Yuuri’s phone rings, “ _Yuuuuri! How are you?_ ” a familiar voice spoke in cheerful greetings.

 

“I’m alright Phichit, how are you holding up with your season?” greeted you in sad tone.

 

“ _Ciao-Ciao is a bit hard but I’m alright and well, by the way how’s the married life?_ ” he playfully asked.

 

“Fine, I guess” his tome seemed to be sadder.

 

“ _Katsuki, I’m your best friend, I know that tone spill it?"_ Phichit noticed his demeanor since Yuuri always had been a happy and bubbly person.

 

“Really I’m fine” he sighed trying to brush his best friend off.

 

“ _Yuuri I’ll call up Yuuko to visit you or else?_ ” threatened Phihcit since he's starting to get worried.

 

Yuuri got worried when he looked at the bruise on his cheek, he bit his lower lip and a tear fell off his eyes.

 

“Fine, me and Victor-san doesn’t get along, we’re not used to each other yet” he lied.

 

“ _Oh… well that’s arranged marriage bud, but when time pass you guys would be okay_ ” said by his Thai friend.

 

“I hope so” the Omega prayed.

 

“ _Well, I got to go, Ciao-Ciao might kill me, I’m hiding in a closet apparently_ ” he sighed.

 

“You’re awful, but please say hi to Ciao-Ciao for me”

 

“ _I will, and the guys said they missed you here  back in the rink_ ” Yuuri can imagine his friends in Detroit pouting after he left.

 

“I miss skating with you and them too” replied Yuuri.

 

“ _Well, I got to leave, love to chat but I might be bothering you_ ” If only Phichit knows how Yuuri wanted company with his friends.

 

“No you not but I’m worried Ciao-Ciao might give you more training” he snorted.

 

* * *

 

 

After that call Yuuri cheered up a little and called his other Omega friend Yuuko, and told her he’ll be visiting. Thinking he’ll be on his way to Yuuko, why won't he drop at Viktor’s office and get him lunch since he’s been busy.

 

Commuting and bring along a bento for Viktor, he called in the reception to ask if he can go up to his office.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Nikiforov but Mr. Nikiforov is busy and wishes to send you home” said by the secretary who came to see and inform the Omega in disappointment.

 

As Yuuri left with his head down, “ _I feel sorry for him, I mean Mr. Nikiforov is a bit harsh don’t you think?_ ” Russian lady named Mila pointed in sympathy.

 

Yuuri called Yuuko, “I’ll be there” he said and commuted again.

 

 

“Yuuri, you have cars, why are you commuting?” asked Yuuko in confusion.

 

“Sorry Yuu-chan… I mean it’s not mine it’s Viktor’s and I told you we don’t get along, I don’t want to get in to more trouble with him” he sighed.

 

“I know, you have your own money why don’t you get your own transport?”

 

“It is his garage I can't put more cars in there” he said.

 

“You’re hopeless Yuuri” the female Omega shook her head knowing that the Omega got more excuses.

 

“Yuyu!” three girls barged in and hugged the sad Omega, “When are you gonna teach us to skate again?” one excitedly asked.

 

“Soon enough I promise, right now I don’t feel like skating”

 

“Yuyu is sad” the middle child pouted and gave him a big embrace.

 

“Yuyu needs a big hug!” said the youngest and gave Yuuri another hug climbing to his lap and joining her sister.

 

Heading home, he cleaned some things again just to pass some time and did the laundry, finding more lipstick marks on Viktor’s collar.

 

The door bell rings and Yuuri ran off to open it, a small blonde boy looked at him with piercing eyes identical to his husband’s.

 

“Let me in…” demanded by the angry blonde and Yuuri felt scared with the Alpha's presence.

 

“Uhm… who-” Yuuri was cut off by the blonde.

 

“I’m your stupid husband’s cousin, Yuri. now let me in” he demanded again.

 

“Oh… I didn’t meet you at the wedding” Yuuri blushed.

 

“It’s cool... I wasn't there, father asked me to do something for him, I came to visit and get to know who my cousin married” he gave a reasonable excuse.

 

“Oh… then please come in” Yuuri opened the door and gave him way, and the boy headed in, “May I offer you some drinks and some snacks?”

 

“Sure” Yuri nodded.

 

“Would you like some cake? I baked earlier and Viktor-san wouldn’t eat it anyways” he offered.

 

“Sure” again he nodded.

Taking his first bite, "this is good!” until he was shoving his spoon non-stop and loving the desert.

 

Getting to know each other, the boy didn’t noticed how sad the Omega is, “You know I live nearby, you can call me if your lonely”

 

“Thank you for the thought, I’ll do that sometimes” smiled by the Omega.

 

“By the way, love the desert”

 

“I’ll cook Katsudon next time” he smiled.

 

“Sure, I don’t know what that is but I think it’s great”

 

“Thank you” after that the teen left and gave his number to the Omega.

 

Later that evening Yuuri yet again made some dinner when Viktor came home late again and this time dead drunk, assaulting poor Yuuri.

 

Carrying him to his room like a mad lunatic cave man and throwing Yuuri to his bed like he was some kind of doll or heavy projectile, the poor slim Omega was hurt since he got in to an accident when he was on his way home.

 

"Shut the fuck up Omega, this is all your fault!” gravving Yuuri by the chin harshly and gripped it and he ravaged Yuuri biting and leaving marks all over his body, the poor omega only remained quiet letting out squeaks of sobs and letting the Alpha man handle him like some kind of disposable thing.

 

“You just want this do you?” groaned by the Alpha as he penetrate the Omega without preparation and gentleness, “I bet many had used you already” Viktor continuesly vervally abuse him and Yuuri had to endure and squeak in pain with all his words and physical torment.

 

The Omega cried silently and never talked back, “I’ll give you what you want!” as more verbal and physical abuse came to Yuuri he remained still and quiet avoiding to be hit harshly by his mate, except his mate decided to spank, slap and choke and give him more bruises.

 

After Viktor got tired and poor Yuuri to have a break, now the Alpha asleep he made his way out and covering his body with his torn clothes tottering and winching from the pain he then weep himself to sleep at his own bathroom.

 

The next morning the Alpha didn’t remember a thing and ignored the hurt Yuuri, despite having his arm broken wrapped by an elastic bandage because of the street accident and Viktor’s rough treatment pulling it not noticing he was injured and limping because of the rough torture Yuuri had to suffer from his clutches, Viktor had no idea or memory what he caused to Yuuri leaving him with a choking mark on his neck, bruises around his back and side, Viktor even slapped Yuuri before leaving because of his head ache caused by hangover when Yuuri offered him some medicine.

 

Viktor left for his office and like the usual Yuuri would be left home.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days, Yuuri had been often visited by the young Russian and would bring him gifts and in return he would make him deserts or Japanese food, Yuuri would tend to wear a turtle neck shirt or sweater to cover the bruises caused by the domestic violence by the Alpha.

 

Yuri never bring things that involve his cousin since he knows how rough he can be with his partners and how obsessed he is to that fat girl he used to like when he was small.

 

One day, Viktor caught on some news that Yuuri had been visited by his cousin regularly and the Omega seemed to be fond of him too, he headed home and beat Yuuri threatening and warning him not to see any other people.

 

Viktor came home early the next day in a good mood and flopped himself on the sofa, “Chris, I found her!” said Viktor.

 

“ _You mean your soul mate?_ ” his friend replied from the call.

 

“Yep! We meet at the café, early this morning and I took her out this lunch”

 

“ _Good for you! Anyway what will happen to you ahem?_ ” Chris concerned with the fact the poor Omega will have a fall and get himself self inflect injuries.

 

“About that, I’ll do something” he snorted not minding what would happen to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri heard all their conversation and got hurt but he let it off and got himself some rest leaving dinner untouched.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Yuuri went through a bad heat triggered by Viktor’s rough treatment and now he was forced to move out the house avoiding Viktor’s anger yet again knowing he would be blamed if his heat causes rut.

 

Spending a week in a heat hotel far from where he cohabits with his so call lunatic hisband, only his best friend Yuuko and Yuri knows about it, they occasionally send him messages or would call but all was ignored since the poor Omega was suffering from the pain.

 

Viktor cared less since he was too busy focusing to his alleged soul mate and having dinner dates and lavishing her with all the things he could offer.

 

* * *

 

 

Five months after that awful heat Yuuri returned to normal but would act strangely and he got even more thinner and paler, Viktor did not bat any concern with his welfare and health and sis not seem to care at all.

 

“YUUUURI!” called Viktor upstairs from his room, “Where’s my fucking car keys?” he shouted like Yuuri was his slave.

 

When the Omega didn’t answer and too busy cleaning the laundry, Viktor stood above the stairs and shouted again demanding the stupid Omega bring him his keys, Yuuri heard him this time and rushed out the room with his frail and a bit weak body.

Yuuri rushed to go to him and look for the key when three more steps before he reach the second floor he suddenly went black and tumbled off the stairs, Viktor started to shout his name in distress seeing his unconscious figure falling and rolling off the stairs.

 

“Fuck!” he started to dial for help, holding on to Yuuri who’s heavily bleeding, Viktor is in panic seeing the Omega in such state.

 

Moments later paramedics started to arrive and took the Omega with them, Viktor insisted to come since he’s the Alpha, soem paramedics judging him with stares looking at the poor Omega's state.

 

For the first time his protective instincts as an Alpha kicked in, he doesn’t know the feeling but, he was scared and anxious, he held Yuuri’s hand but the paramedics removed him, he felt a rip in his heart.

 

Arriving to the hospital, the Nurses rapidly discussed the patient’s condition and one of the nurses called doctors, not just one but five doctors for help.

 

Holding Viktor down to settle outside as they rush the Omega to the ER, Viktor doesn’t know what is going on and how is his Omega doing, his phone suddenly burst from a call.

 

“Hello?” Viktor’s voice is still shaken.

 

“ _Where are you?_ ” Demanded by his alleged sould mate

 

“I’m sorry, love but I’m at the hospital right now… it’s an emergency…” he replied.

 

“ _Is that even important than me?_ ” his Beta lover or his soul mate challenged.

 

“Uh… uhm… it’s a family matter please can you understand? I promise I’ll make it up to you and buy you all those bags you want I promise” he sighed.

 

“ _Fine_ ” And his phone started to beep signaling she ended the call.

 

After months of being together with his soul mate he’s starting to doubt her like he doubt all of his past lovers who claimed to be his soul mate, he instructed his right hand man to dig things up and give him reports but up until now he doesn’t have any files on his hand so he presumed to believe her for the moment.

 

When the doctors came, they told Viktor about Yuuri’s state, he sighed in relief that the Omega is in the recovery room but they still need to observe him since he’s in sensitive state.

 

“He lost a lot of blood, not from the wound he got from the fall but I’m sorry to say this sir, but your Omega lost blood from the miscarriage, we managed to save you wife but not your son” the doctor looked down, Viktor got more shook from the information knowing that his Omega is carrying some's pup with him.

 

“Yuuri pregnant?” he doesn’t remember touching his wife and even share room, he can't even stomach seeing him so how his wife got pregnant.

 

Remembering five months ago that his wife left their house and were off to somewhere for a week he growled in anger, the doctor wasn’t around anymore to ask more pressing questions.

 

He waited hours he called Yuuri’s family in Detroit who then called Yuuko Yuuri’s best friend who lives around Hasetsu and rushed to the hospital with Yuri and her husband in tow.

 

Moments later the nurse called him that his wife was awake.

 

Immediately he stormed off in anger feeling betrayed, Yuuri was awake, but not himself, looking at the window and the sky, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was about to set, the sky turning orange and Yuuri finds it saddening.

 

The Nishigoris were left outside with Yuri since the husband should go in first.

 

Nurses were shocked to witness the Alpha slapping the poor Omega who had been through a lot, the poor Omega remained still looking down, no tears in his eyes, fiddling his missing bump.

 

The nurses then pulled the Alpha out and called the people outside to comfort the poor Omega, Yuuko talked to the head nurse as she cried.

 

Yuri and Yuuko’s husband rushed to punch Viktor, Yuuko then stepped in and slapped Viktor’s square on his cheek, the sound of that slap caused quite the commotion and people to look as teh echo bounced off the walls of the hallway.

 

Yuuko pulled Viktor’s bloodied shirt and pushed him to an empty corner, “You prick! It’s your entire fault Yuuri had to suffer! It’s a fucking surprise he didn’t leave you yet!” she cried.

 

“He betrayed his Alpha! He … he… he got pregnant with someone else child!” countered Victor trying to reason out his claims.

 

“Fuck you! That child was yours to begin with, you fucking asshole!” Yuuko slapped him again, “Try to remember when you raped him! Pushed him on to your bed and violated your Omega without his permission, you might be married but Yuuri still has the right to refuse!” she sobbed. You caused Yuuri unable to skate! You caused every pain he had for the past months he had been with you!” she pointed, "He could no longer skate after the injuries you caused to his bones!" 

 

“And guess what here is the bottom line! You’re the one who is cheating in your married relationship!” pointed by the Omega, Viktor remained silent on that one, "And you got the Audacity to accuse him? Fuck you and your whores Nikiforov, you are a sad excuse of an animal. wait Animals are much mor decent than you, you are a demon who needs to rot and be burned in hell. No one fucking wants you here you cheap man whore!" she blared and Viktor only looked down on what she had been saying.

 

“We didn’t do anything you have been accusing me! Rape? I can't even stomach to see him!” the Alpha growled, the Omega didn’t budge since she’s mated and to angered at the Alpha.

 

“Did you know that week when Yuuri decided to leave? Only for you to bring home you whore, he was killing himself with his heat trying to survive alone inside a heat hotel because you triggered it! He also thought it would be best to leave since he doesn’t want you to Rut and blame him?” another slap.

 

"The doctor had told me his Anxiety and depression worsen since he wasn’t taking his medication after he got married with you, did you know Omega’s heart are fragile? Especially Yuuri’s since he had been though a lot when he was young?” She continued to accuse him with his neglect and violence, “You didn’t only destroy him, you are killing him slowly! The child he was carrying, he was scared to bring the topic to you because you might hurt the child!” she grabbed his collar and shook him. The Alpha looked pained.

 

“He was afraid, he loved the child! Even though the father might not care or love him back! He planned to leave the child to us when your home and when your away he’ll take care of him! He was so happy to know the baby is healthy and would be due soon, but afraid of you!”

 

“You only didn’t kill the child, you are also killing my friend” throwing punches at the Alpha’s chest.

 

“Yuuri’s being hurt internally feeling rejected as an Omega do you know how that impacts on our system and mentality? You’re a killer! You worthless piece of garbage!” another slap.

 

“Yuuri, right now is dying because of you! We remained silent because Yuuri begged us to! But this is the last straw I’m calling the Katsukis and tell them what happened to their son” when she turned, Viktor violently grabbed her by the elbow.

 

“Let go you bastard!” after screaming, Takeshi her Alpha rushed to punch Viktor.

 

“Please… don’t… I… I promise… to make things right” he looked distressed and lost.

 

“I’m still calling” said Yuuko and left.

 

Viktor looked broken and hurt as an Alpha he rushed to Yuuri’s side when he found Yuri or the Nishigoris weren’t there, the nurses who’s observing and watching Yuuri threw the terrible Alpha a glare as he held the sleeping Omega’s hand.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know” he cried.

 

“Mrs. Nikiforov suffers from anemia and weight loss” one nurse said to Viktor.

 

“Also Dr. Walker called in that he needed to get Mrs. Nikiforov to another surgery to be followed for another” he added.

 

“What?” Victor confused because of the sudden surgeries.

 

“Mrs. Nikiforov suffers not just emotional trauma and emotional injury but also physical one, we found on his x-rays that he used to have a broken arm and knee, and it caused more damage after the fall, that was quite a high stairs you know, sir” the nurse said sarcastically. "Mrs. Nikiforov permanently injured his knee and arm for the previous trauma he got, his bones were unable to heal back to its place and left in its critical and broken state adding the situation where he fell off the stairs"

 

“and so you may know I’m also his fan, he’s a great skater until you stole him from the world and hurt him” he added, “You are now trending as the worst Alpha and being hated” and he left.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, Viktor is still in Yuuri’s room, holding his hand still wide awake with empty looking eyes, Nishigoris entered with Yuuri’s angry parents.

 

Hiroko who’s calm and collected with a kind look who opened her arms to Viktor now angry and Yuuri’s father who’s n rage, again Viktor received another blow this time from Toshiyo, “I trusted you with our child, why would you do such a thing? He love you since he was just half a decade old!” the older Alpha growled.

 

Viktor looked shocked surprised at the information.

 

“I… I didn’t mean to hurt him like that” Viktor said.

 

“Lies! Then if you didn’t mean it why would you repeatedly hurt him, Yuu-chan had been through a lot when he was just little! And we thought everything changed but it got worse!” she angrily spat, "Yuu-chan told me everything you did to our child. See to it that we will take him away from you and you will never see him again" she threatened.

 

Suddenly this time Viktor’s parent’s burst in and tried to calm everyone, the Katsuki are angry at Yakov and Lilia, “I’m disappointed to you” said said Yakov glaring at his son, Yakov and Lilia tried to calm and negotiate with the Katsukis only to be slammed and threatened with law suits against Viktor.

 

 

“You may know that our family benefits on to your marriage but it is you who brought up this kind of promise” said Yakov, fix your problem” he tried to be civilized with the Katsukis as they talked.

 

“And here’s all the things Yuuri bought for the baby, we sent the bottles and foldable crib with the prams to your house, Yuri is doing things there right now fixing” Yuuko hissed at Viktor.

 

Yuuri who’s awake looking at them with empty emotions.

 

Viktor took the small bear in his hand and tottered looking like a body with no soul, placing the bear on Yuuri’s side, he had so many questions he wanted to ask but he can't he was to broken, and to lost to remember things, he knows he’s bad at promises but this one was the worst case.

 

Viktor breathing in and out looking like a zombie holding Yuuri’s hand while his tears are falling, “I’m sorry…” he muttered and sobbed in regret.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Weeks later the doctor allowed Yuuri to go home but still under observation, Viktor hired some nurses for Yuuri’s health while he decided to keep a close watch.

 

The Alpha would look broken when he would stare at his Omega, empty gazing in to their garden where Viktor hired weeks ago some landscapers to fix their back yard to make it presentable and arrange some flowers to surround the resting place of their child, their unborn child is buried under the little blank shrine he had put up, a small skating Angel beside the small temple like shelter for the tombstone, being shaded by a Sakura tree.

 

Viktor is being hated by the Katsukis and Mari, Yuuri’s older sister threatened to kill him if she finds a good chance, Chris his bestfriend also upset with him, “I told you to just go along with the marriage but not hurt the poor Omega” he pointed, “I didn’t know you’re that kind of a man, I’m surprised I’m still friends with you” growled by the other Alpha.

 

Yuuri’s fans were all angered like what the nurse had exposed over social media with the fact their favorite champion skater will not be able to skate anymore and the fact that he suffered with domestic violence from his husband.

 

Viktor’s afraid to approach the Omega but he would stand around to watch him.

 

“Call me if anything happens please” begged by the Alpha to the twin nurses.

 

“We will, sir” nodded by the male twin.

 

“Thank you Michelle” he sighed.

 

While he was at the office, things got even messier, “Viktor!” demanded by his soul mate.

 

“Ayako? Sorry dear I’ve been busy with work”

 

“Really and what is this?” putting a magazine with Yuuri as a cover where he was hospitalized and gaining sympathy from his fans.

 

“About that, listen, yes, I’m busy with family too…”

 

“Family?” she spat.

 

“Yes, he is family so please calm down, I’ll take you out after I sort things out”

 

When suddenly, “Sorry to bother you boss but here’s the file you want me to get”

“Good timing Georgi” he sighed, getting the file, “I’ll deal with you, my dear after I sort this one?” it was the file he has been wanting to have since he had enough with her demanding and threatening personality.

 

The woman sat on to the offered couch while the other employees watched at the glass wall.

 

“Fuck…” Viktor cursed, “You lying bitch” Viktor glared and the woman paled.

 

“Deceiving me and controlling me? That was a good one” growled by the Alpha, “Georgi, get Masato” after that they threw the woman out and Viktor wanted to sabotage her life as compensation on what she did.

 

Viktor breathe in and though he can finally focus on his mate and watch his recovery.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Another week had passed they were all surprised when Yuuri stood from his wheelchair smiling at everyone and finally walking to his son’s grave tending to it, growing a small bush and Sakura tree beside it.

 

Viktor was shocked, when Yuuri served him breakfast that morning.

 

He ate the food he made for the first time and had another regret not tasting his mate’s food.

 

Day by day, Yuuri got better, but he talked less and less, Yuri frequently visit worrying and so as Yuuko with the triplets who often bring plush toys for Yuuri to keep.

 

Yuuri refused to have nurses around and became stubborn Viktor gave up and imposed himself to watch him from a far instead.

 

Viktor didn’t miss every meal time Yuuri make food, even nicely asked if he can have bento with him, the Omega happily obliged.

 

Viktor deep in his heart still regrets and felt guilty of all the things he did, all of the Katsukis even Yuuri’s friends still hates him and even his cousin who’s attached to his Omega.

 

When he was off to his office and passed by a toy shop where he saw a toy poodle plush he gave a soft smile knowing his Omega loved plush toys.

 

He hopped out his car and strides to get the toy, but he thought of something better.

 

Driving around the place looking for a pet store that has poodles he found one after hours of looking, “This one is so cute?”

 

Raising the brown toy poodle when another poodle whined that her friend is gonna be bought.

 

“Are you his companion?” Viktor asked the puppy.

 

“Of course you are” he smiled and took them both.

 

He paid for them, bought them their essentials and necessities and drove to his office, they were all surprised to see their boss with puppies, on is a palm sized on and the other looks like the standard ones.

 

Asking Georgi and Mila to put the spare beds on to his office so that the dogs can relax.

 

Later that evening he surprised his mate with the puppies, for the first time he saw those angelic smile, he took out his phone and took some secret pictures and admire it.

 

“Do they have a names?” and for the first time Yuuri talked to him first.

 

“U… Uh… no…” Viktor forgot about that.

 

Viktor offered to name the bigger one while yuuri named the smaller one, “The big one is Makkachin and the smaller one is Vicchan” he said and hugged the smaller one, Viktor rememberd something when he called the dog Vicchan but shrugged it off, all that matters is that he saw his mate smile.

 

Viktor was quite happy; he also remembered that Yuuri likes to draw since he’s been a fine arts student back in Detroit where he studied double major before he started skating internationally.

 

The next day he bought Yuuri a sketch pad and some pencil, asking which one should be good for pad. Heading home early he gave it to Yuuri who again looked happy.

 

Every day he would bring home gifts, lavishing his mate like he lavished all his women however all the things his mate likes are not expensive and over priced like his women tricked him to buy, still the pain he had caused and the guilt that’s bothering him never left.

 

One weekend Viktor decided to stay home, Yuuri is making lunch for them, he shared Yuuri’s favorite food Katsudon, Yuuri was in the middle of frying the pork when he fainted and Viktor came in to panic again, calling Yuuko in panic.

 

After running Yuuri to the same hospital, they pressed the doctor who treated him, “This might be the proper time to tell you, sir” the doctor sighed, Yuuko and Yuuri’s Aunt who was in town listened.

 

The day your wife has been attacked with anemia and lost your child, we discovered he was already in stage four leukemia” he said, “We pressed him to have his treatments but he won't budge, and when we wanted to tell you he stopped us, it was his decision alone, sir. We can't do anything. Right now I’m breaking an oath but for the sake of Mrs. Nikiforov and you, you need to know” he said.

 

“C-can it still be tr-treated?” Viktor pleaded.

 

“Sir, your wife has acute lymphocytic leukemia and he's already in stage four of his illness, I'm afraid it is too late all I can say is that he could survive for only four months maximum. I’m sorry, but we’ll try everything to treat him and prolong your time with him” said the doctor, “We’ll do everything” the doctor said and patted Victor apologetically and left.

 

“Viktor breathing heavily and pulling his hair, Yuuko looked upset and so as Minako.

 

Viktor started to sob, “I’ve done awful things, maybe the chief of heaven is now punishing me” he was speaking in Russian.

 

“He’s awake” said the same nurse, and Viktor raced to see his mate.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor held his hand, Yuuri looked at the window again not speaking a single word, being back to his depressed self.

 

They then soon discovered that Yuuri didn’t take his medicines and had been depressed and was pushing his limits, another doctor came to see and talk to Viktor mentioning that Yuuri gave up life after what happened to his child, Viktor felt limp and even more guilty.

 

He promised himself he’ll do everything for Yuuri’s remaining life even if it cost his duties as the CEO.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Days later he brought home his mate who’s again back to his wheelchair and avoiding everyone, including his worried parents, Hiroko cried, “I promise I’ll do all my best to help treat Yuuri back and give all the things he deserved, I might not be forgiven but I won't waste the remaining time he has left with me” he said, Hiroko gave him a hug and supported him despite what he did to her son, at least she knows how genuine Viktor is in his feeling falling all over again just like when he was a child seeing Yuuri the first time.

 

“Viktor would spend his day with Yuuri talking to him even the other won't respond and would like to look either at the sky or at their child’s grave.

 

When Viktor got back from getting some things, he looked at Yuuri who’s sketching some things on his drawing pad that he bought for him.

 

Yuuri’s head is all bald after the first chemotherapy kicked in and his body started to weaken due to the effect, Viktor hired a cook to make food for them while he imposed himself to feed Yuuri who refused to also eat.

 

One night when he had carried Yuuri to their now shared bed, he opened the sketch pad and cried seeing a very familiar memory, his knees collapsed on the floor and hugged the sketch to his chest.

 

“So it was you all along?” he sobbed hugging Yuuri close to him.

 

A picture of a small Viktor wearing his favorite shirt like he used to show to his best friend known as his soul mate, Kabuta, he used to call ‘her’ Piggy, but realizing Kabuta-chan was actually a boy.

 

The Chief of heaven had been making him suffer. And now he see feels all the pain that the King of heaven is punishing him with, remembering what his father’s words about the promise he had made, the promise he will marry and would always remember Yuuri as his destined mate and forever partner.

 

He hurt, cheated, humiliated and killed his mate. He now knows he’s an awful person who deserves to suffer from what he had done to his mate.

 

“Kabuta?” Viktor gently called when Yuuri finally woken up.

 

“Vicchan?” Yuuri mumbled out of habit when he was a child, Viktor’s heart melted being called that cute nickname again.

 

“Ohayo” said Viktor, “Do you want to eat now?”

 

And for a change Yuuri nodded, Viktor smiled.

 

Immediately he rushed to the kitchen to make something while Yuuri stood by the window looking at their child’s shrine again.

 

Serving food and feeding him Yuuri finished the whole serve and thanked Viktor, “Phichit called and he said he wanted you to watch him sake for the uhm… prix or something?”

 

“Grand prix final” corrected Yuuri.

 

“That! Would you like to come and watch personally?” asked Viktor.

 

“I can't… I’m too weak, and I can't leave my baby” looking at the window again.

 

“We’ll bring this little guy” Viktor took the bear plush Yuuri got for their baby and kneeled in front of him holding his knee and drawing half moons with his thumb.

 

“He’s with us” Viktor kissed his forehead, Yuuri on impulse back away scared.

 

Viktor felt bad and hurt since he made Yuuri traumatized, kissing his knuckles and assuring him it’s fine and he won't hurt Yuuri anymore.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called as he packed some things for Yuuri and his.

 

They will stay the same hotel with the competing skaters, the Katsuki owns the hotel the skaters will be staying and it would also be convenient to bring their excited dogs.

 

Riding Viktor’s private jet and making Yuuri comfortable for a long flight Viktor let Yuuri hold his sketch pad and plush bear and poodles snuggled with him on his wheelchair.

 

Viktor chose a matching sweater for them to wear with identical scarf, as they arrived late in the evening, they retired to their shared room and Viktor comforted Yuuri sobbing that he missed his baby, poodles snuggled on to Yuuri trying their best to comfort him.

 

The next morning Viktor took Yuuri out shopping, Yuuri covered in warm clothes and mask to avoid getting sick further, Viktor walked around and bought all kinds of things for Yuuri, however the Omega seemed quiet and didn’t budge, evening came, Viktor and Yuuri stood in front of the Sagrada familia.

 

“Yuuri, you deserve more and I would like to give you a proper proposal” he started and then he kneeled, “I know the wedding we had and so as the marriage is not what you had dreamed of when you told me you wanted to have grand wedding where theirs many flowers and happy people” said Viktor.

 

“I’m sorry for all of the things I did and hurt you, resulting on letting you in this position” he sobbed as he put another band of ring on to Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Yuuri please fight for me and I’ll give you the everything I have I promised eighteen years ago” taking the omega’s knuckles and kissing it. “Stay close to me and never leave please?” he pleaded, Yuuri looked at him with a tear in his eyes.

 

“I wish I can…” said Yuuri sending the message he could not promise such a thing.

 

Meeting Minako and Mari in an unexpected place, where they also found Phichit, they decided to have dinner together, and they saw the sudden change on to Viktor.

 

“Is it too hot?” asked Viktor and Yuuri shook his head. “Are you sure?” blowing the food, “Here” Yuuri opened his mouth and chewed the food.

 

After the meal, Can you please pass the water?” asking Phichit.

 

Pulling out Yuuri’s poodle pill box he gave Yuuri his needed medication.

 

After the Finals, that Phichit had won making Yuuri proud, Yuuri was acknowledged at the Gala night, gave a shy wave to his fans and left to retire in the evening.

 

Viktor found Yuuri late at night sketching on their bed Viktor called him and asked to rest, but he refused, “You go ahead first” smiled by the Omega.

 

“Promise you’ll follow, it’s not good for you health” said Viktor pecking his lips.

 

“I’m fine… I’ll sleep after”

 

After Viktor had fallen asleep, “Vicchan I love you so much and I’m tired” he sighed and scooted and left a soft kiss by the Alpha’s lips.

 

The next morning, “Kabuta-chan?” Viktor called gently patting him and giving his cheek a kiss repeatedly calling him. As there were no response, “Yuuri, please?” Viktor started to panic.

 

Carrying his mate to the living room and called some help again, the doctor called that Yuuri is no longer with them, Viktor sunk on the floor and cried.

 

At the day of his funeral “Yuuri is a gift from heaven which I failed to care and notice” he started, “I was the worst” he acknowledge his mistakes and fault, bowing his head holding Yuuri's picture on his arms tightly, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Yuuri is the perfect gift that I wasted, not just one but two gifts infact, I hope he and our son, whom I named Michael be reunited and be happy” his tears started run down his cheeks as he spoke in on the podium, in the short memories left by his mate.

 

 

"The gifts I wasted needed to be taken back by God, I deserve it” said Viktor, “I know many hated me here, but I promise you I may emotionally and physically hurt Yuuri but after knowing who he really is and what he had done for me that he is the most important person who took me in as me and not as the money bag people call me” he ended his words and cried at the sight of Yuuri’s coffin being lowered to the ground, “I’m sorry I can't give you the blue flowers that you love on our second wedding anniversary" said Viktor as he hold on to the blue roses and threw them to Yuuri's coffin which is already placed under pit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Months have passed, he’s still mourning and wearing black clothing to tell everyone he has not yet moved on from his precious's mate and soul mate and child's passing, with not just one but two people important to his life. He discovered things can be bought Through  the internet and bought things that would make him like a father and would make Yuuri proud, he would talk to the poodles and play with them, use the list Yuuri had made that night before his passing and framed the sketch Yuuri had made where he, Yuuri and their child who looks awfully like him as a portrait.

 

Putting it above their shared bed kissing it every time he would leave or go to sleep, talking to it at times as well.

 

“Is boss ordering another playground toys on the internet?” asked Mila.

 

“Leave him be, he wanted to make amends with his son and make Yuuri proud” said Georgi letting the thought of their boss being insane after he lost the things he wanted out of his life at first.

 

Heading home early setting up the previous one that he bought he assembled a swing and made some arrangements on to the shrine adding Yuuri’s own.

 

Viktor smiled at them, “I love you both” he was trying to cope. even he looked like an insane person.

 

 

* * *

 

Four years later, “Can I have my usual please?” Viktor not looking up from his phone busy reading his emails that he forgot from yesterday as he is busy throwing a house banquet to honor and celebrate the life of his mate.

 

“Uhm… I’m sorry sir, I’m new here, can you please tell me what is it and I’ll try to remember?” a soft voice called to his attention making him look up and see the woman.

 

“Oh… Uhm black with no sugar” he blinked in disbelief and tried to take a second glance staring at the woman intensely.

 

“Coming up” said by the nice lady with the softest familiar smile Viktor can remember, Viktor knows his eyes are playing with him, the raven haired woman who look bloody identical to his lost love and in demon’s luck she has the same name as him reading on her name tag pinned to her black plain apron.

 

“Look mama! I drew you, me and my supposed to be papa like you described!” said by the boy jumping around showing his drawing to the lady, the child has a talent, but Viktor noticed that the child looked awfully like him.

“Oh... baby, mama’s working~ can you play with Mr. Takeo?” asked by his mother.

 

“Sorry mama” he pouted.

 

“Say, you have a very nice art work there, kiddo may I see it?” and the boy nodded enthusiastically showing it to Viktor.

 

“Wow… you don’t mind if I buy it?” offered Viktor.

 

“Oh no… no… no… sir, you can have it for free!” said the boy, “Mama won't like it!”

 

“Well, you know, a very close person to my heart once said, if you are good at something don’t do it for free, it may help you achieve things in the future” he smiled and winked.

 

“Oh…” the boy awed.

 

“So can I buy it?” the woman looked lovingly at Viktor.

 

“Okay” the boy looked at his mother as she nodded.

 

“Here’s a yen, earn it till you go to college so you can help you mama pay off your college fees” he advised.

 

As he left, “Mama don’t he look like my supposed to be papa?” pointed by the child.

 

“Calm down Michael” she giggled and the Café owner appeared laughing and to Viktor's wonder the huge man with white hair and a full beard winked at him.

 

Viktor winced hearing the child’s name and headed to his office.

 

Closing his door and looked at the well drawn picture of a five years old he smiled and remembered something, “Dear Chief of Heaven, I thank you if you’re giving me a chance right now, I would take that opportunity and waste no more of you gifts” he promised as he smiled and though he would frame the picture his presumed son drew.

 

 

End? *winks*

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me but please dont hate me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
